Snowier Dimensions
by RomanTinkerBell1709
Summary: One winters night, out on date night, The Joker and Harley Quinn come across something strange in an alley, and realise that they still do have hearts that care. I Do Not own Batman or any of its characters aside from My OC (Abbi Joker) M because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**A little intro to another story. If it's well liked I'll continue on.**

_**Enjoy!**_

It was snowing in Gotham that night, that night when it happened, and even though there wasn't the slightest breath of air, there was a damp chill that sifted throughout and drifted on the air to make it seem like there was. If you were watching anywhere from above you would've noticed the powerlines crackling as an overload of electricity made its way towards the worst side of the city, until it congregated in an abandoned area making lines blow off poles and power boxes explode. As this happened, the lights around the area went out. If you were to look hard enough, you would have seen a light blue flash. You still would've had to squint and strain to see it what with all the snow around.

It was two days later and Harley Quinn had managed to drag her boyfriend, The Joker, out for the night. She might've been a Villain, but she was still a woman and she deserved a proper date with her boyfriend every once in a while. It was on this particular night they happened to walk past an ally, as you did in these parts of the city, when they heard a sound from above. Thinking it was The Batman and his tiny teenaged companion, Quinn ducked into said ally pulling Joker with her knowing, from the obvious look on his face, that he'd rather be doing anything else that night. She pulled him toward some bins but stopped short when she saw a figure crunched into a ball. It was a girl. She looked to be between eighteen to twenty-three, so not really a girl per-say but it was definitely a she.

Now Quinn wouldn't usually have worried about whether it was a guy or girl, young or old, prince or pauper. But it was what the girl was wearing that stumped her, a thin spaghetti strapped shirt that could be seen underneath her thin jacket, light jeans and bare feet...in the middle of winter and she was visibly shivering. She couldn't understand her reasoning but a small part of her wanted to help this stranger. Quinn looked over at Joker, wondering what she should do, she could see his mind debating, the gears turning, and then he did something unorthodox, he took off his jacket and placed it around the girl's shoulders. The girl looked up at this point, big blue eyes almost devoid of life and emotion. "Don't move too much" said Joker "There's some things in the pockets that might react" the girl looked at the jacket with a dumbfounded curiosity as Joker stood up and pulled his mobile out of his pant pocket saying to Quinn "You look after her, I'm going to call the boys to pick us up"  
Quinn sat down by the girl and pulled her closer. Now that she thought about it, it was out of the ordinary for either of them to care for anyone else, maybe, aside from each other. The girl placed her head on Quinn's shoulder and closed her eyes, "They should be here in fifteen minutes. I'll keep a look out for them and Bats. If he appears I'll lure him away, you just concentrate on looking after her" Quinn looked at her lover in a new light, still confused by his actions, as well as hers. What was it about this girl?

Fifteen minutes went by without a hitch and two of Joker's Clowns pulled up with the car, by this time the girl had fallen asleep on Quinn's shoulder. As Joker's two thugs came to the bins and saw the girl they stopped and stared "Who's this? What's going on?" asked one of them "Don't ask questions. Just get her in the car and then shut up"


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

The girl awoke the next day at around eleven forty-six. She couldn't remember much of the night before, all she could remember was that something had changed. She opened her eyes expecting to see a white expanse before her. How wrong she was! She saw a white washed wall and a red chair, there were a few worrying brown spots on the wall itself as well. There was also a small bedside stand with a black clock and a glass of water on it. The lights were bright, so she pulled the covers closer to her face and rolled over. The wall opposite was a blue-green colour and also had some brown stains as well as some curious black smears that look a lot like gunpowder or something similar.

She heard the door open behind her, rolling over she watched as a woman in a red and black jester suit walked in with some food. The girl eyed her over the covers as this new person came closer. The woman placed the food on the nightstand but didn't seem to notice that the girl was awake, or if she did she made a good show of not showing it. _'Maybe she hasn't noticed'_  
"Glad to see you're awake sweetheart" well that threw that idea out the window "I thought you might be hungry. It's just toast, nothing fancy. How you feelin'?" the girl just looked at her back as this strange woman pulled the chair closer to the bed and, sitting down, stared at her through a black and white mask. The rest of her outfit being a red and black harlequin suit, complete with bauble hat. "D'ya have a name? People call me Harley Quinn. I guess it goes with the costume" Quinn gave a short laugh but again the girl gave no answer "Not a talker huh? Well we can't keep callin' ya 'girlie'-""We'll have to figure that out later." A man in a purple suit appeared in the doorframe, his face was white and his hair green "We need to go ahead with our plans. She'll have to stay in here for the time being" after that the girl was left alone.

A week later the girl was out of the Med Room and out and about within the hide out. She had learned quickly not to anger any of the henchmen and had also learned that they were replaceable when she accidentally sent one over a railing. She couldn't remember seeing someone laugh as hard as the Joker did. In fact she couldn't remember anything at all before that night nine days ago, when Quinn and Joker had found her.

Quinn had taken to calling her 'Red' which was odd because she wasn't red in any way. In fact she had blue eyes and pastel pink curls. She didn't mind, at least it wasn't anything mean.

Speaking of Quinn, said jester flipped into the kitchen making 'Red' juggle the plate she was holding, almost dropping it "Hi'ya Red! Joker baby wants me ta bring ya to the 'War Room'" with that being said Quinn grabbed her by the wrist making her drop the plate as she was dragged through the halls toward the War Room. She supposed Quinn would expect her to say something, anything really. Maybe '_let go_, _you're hurting me' _or _'why would Mister Joker want to see me in the 'War Room'?'_ these particular thought did run through her head, but she didn't voice them. In fact, she hadn't said a word since she'd been there.

It turned out Joker wanted her to learn the 'family business' as he called it, meaning, he wanted her to accompany him on a job.  
As soon as they gotten in there they were ushered back out and into a van to some destination, so all this and more was explained on the way. He gripped her arm and looked her dead in the eye "you stay by my side at all times, watch what I do. It's just a simple robbery, a jewellery store, nothing too extreme" she nodded but still said nothing "now we need a name for you" he paused for a minute and the van came to a stop. A whisper barely audible to anyone but her escaped his lips "Abbi...how about Abbi?" she nodded again and he gave a genuine smile, something that was rarely seen on his maniacal face. He ruffled her hair and pulled her with him as he got out of the van.  
It was late at night, so no-one would be in the building, but Abbi understood well enough that when the door was exploded off its hinges, they would only have a few minutes until authorities arrived.  
Joker took her hand and led her to a glass cabinet "now you have to use all your strength to break the glass" he used the butt of his gun to shatter the glass then moved to the next one whilst one of his cronies emptied the case. He handed the gun to her "here, you try" she took it from him hesitantly, looking up at him questioningly. She could hear the others going about their business, maybe that's what was putting her off. He grinned down at her, demonstrating again how it was done. She raise her arm and brought it down with all her strength, but to no avail, two, three times more. She scowled and handed back his gun, he giggled and gave her shoulder a squeeze "that's alright, practice makes perfect, but we don't have time to practice. BOYS! We're outta here!" with that he pulled her out of the building and back to the van, they were on their way in under a minute.

"It's been a while since I've done a little thing like this, let's just hope the Bat doesn't drop in" Abbi blinked and cocked her head asking an unspoken question. Though he was speaking to everyone present, her actions caught his eye and he mirrored her "what's that look for?" her head moved t her other shoulder. He thought back on his previous statement "you don't believe it's been a while for me?" she deadpanned and he thought again "the Bat?" her eyes grew wide and questioning, her head falling to the previous shoulder "you've never heard of the Bat?" she sat to attention and nodded. He blinked a couple of times before he began to laugh. Quinn pulled her into a savage hug squishing their faces together animatedly "Oh, you're so cute!" Joker wiped a tear from his eye and leaned over to ruffle her hair again "I'll explain it all when we get back to the hideout"

They got back without problems. And everything was explained to her about Batman and Robin and anything else she may've needed to know, but, as the saying goes, all things must come to any end, eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hopefully the disclaimer in the summary will be enough**

**Enjoy**

It had been another week since the jewellery heist and Joker had been giving Abbi an education in criminal activities. She needed to know what she was doing if she was going to take over "the family business"

It was a calm sort of day, she was bored with her laptop and was contemplating whether or not she should waste her energy "accidently" killing another of Jokers goons. Joker, now there was a nutcase if ever she saw one!

Her eyes widened and swallowed a scream as two arms wrapped around her small waist and hoisted her over a shoulder. She wasn't worried long when she saw the purple coat tails flapping as the person ran down a hall. He ran into a room and threw his hands in the air "Ta-Da!" there was silence in the room and she was too bored to give a rat's arse about anything that was going on and merely settled her elbow into the curve of his spine and placed her chin in her hand. "Nice butt" an unfamiliar voice echoed through the small room. Joker growled shaking a threatening fist at said voice, Abbi moved her other arm and flipped off the room in general. A light giggle was heard, one she recognised as Quinn.  
"Now, now sweetheart, there's no need for rudeness" Joker reprimanded gently as he set her on her feet.

She gave him a bored look as he readjusted her bow-tie, a match to his, and then turned her to face the room. Five people, as well as Quinn, were lined up in front of her. One, with green coat and cane, slinked forward and looked her over with a grin "so this is the little Abbi we've heard so much about! I'm sorry for not believing you Joker dear, but looking at her now I understand why I didn't!" he leaned on his cane as he said this and she took the opportunity to step back into 'her daddy' and kick it out from underneath him, watching with amused eyes as he tumbled to the floor.

The room erupted in laughter, the loudest being Joker who hugged her tight as the idiot in green picked himself up, grumbling and glaring at her.  
"that imbecile, whom you so kindly introduced yourself to, is The Riddler" Joker indicated to a small man with a beak for a nose and a beautiful woman with green tinged skin and fire red hair "this is Poison Ivy and the Penguin" he then indicated to the other two, someone in some tech suit that was blue tinged white and smoking slightly "Mister Freeze" the other with half his face disfigured by some sort of burn and a suit to match "and Two-Face" she gave a small wave and they greeted her as they saw fit.

Joker led her to a seat at a table that she had failed to notice earlier and then skipped excitedly to the head of the table as others moved to take their seats "I call this meeting to order. Now, I have a fool proof plan to finally be RID of the FATMAN and BOBBIN!" "Well what do you need us for?" Penguin squawked from the other end of the table "I need your individual knowledge and skills" answered Joker.

An hour later Joker had finished his presentation and they were all staring at him questioningly or, in Abbi's case, slightly amused.  
"What makes you think this'll work? How is this not like any other time before?" Ivy's velvet voice spoke confidently. Joker didn't have a chance to answer as an explosion emitted throughout the compound. Everyone at the table stood to attention, reaching for weapons if their hands weren't already on one.  
The sounds of fighting reaching the ears of everyone in the room, the sounds of fighting getting closer.  
Joker and Quinn moved quickly to Abbi's, Joker moving in front of her when he reached her and Quinn taking her in her arms "Harley, get her outta here" he whispered quietly. Harley Quinn looked at her Boy with wide eyes "I'm not gonna leave you behind!" before Joker could retort a goon broke through the door and skidded along the floor, coming to a rest in the opposite wall. Joker moved to block Abbi from sight as Harley pushed her under the table. There was no time to run now.


	4. Chapter 4

Abbi curled into a ball with her hands over her ears, trying to block out the screams and sounds of breaking bones. She didn't even register the silence when it was all over. What brought her back to reality was a hand roughly grabbing her by her collar making her, momentarily, choke on her bow tie.

She stared in to a face hidden behind a black eye mask. The masked perpetrator also wore a black uniform with a blue emblem, resembling some sort of bird, stretched across his chest. Next to him stood a boy in a red and green costume with matching green mask.  
She gulped inaudibly and let herself hang limply in his grip. He shook her lightly, "What? No 'don't hurt me'?" the smaller one said. She just stared at them emotionlessly making the taller one cringe a little "Uhh, Batman. What d'you wanna do with this one?" a shadow within the shadows moved and a man, clad entirely in black donning a shaped face mask emerged, unceremoniously dragging the battered unconscious shape of the Joker.  
Abbi's eyes widened as panic bubbled and swelled inside her, she squirmed in his grasp, surprising them all. Raising her legs she caught him in his emblem, resulting in him letting go of her and stumbling backwards, but for Abbi, not being a fighter, she only ended up on her back on the floor in pain. The smaller one quickly pulled out a collapsible staff and successfully pinned her to said floor. The other two only hovered over them, staring down at her.

Days later Abbi was curled in a corner of a jail cell.  
Her cell mate was a hulking blonde at six foot and muscles the size of a large bowling ball,  
she half expected Joker and Quinn to come bursting through the door at any moment to rescue her.  
Thankfully she wasn't one to be picked on, if she kept quiet and to herself then it was all good, if there was a brawling going on around her, she was quieter and snuck away as she could.

At this moment, thankfully, the cell mate was out in the yard, meaning Abbi was all by her lonesome and happily reading a book from the prison library, it seemed unusual behaviour, but the guards didn't seem to mind.  
Speaking of the guards, one was banging on the door now "Hey, Pinkie! You have visitors" Abbi stood, dog-earing her page, and allowed the female guard to lead her to a room with only a door, well there was a table and chairs...bolted to the floor, of course.

Abbi tilted her head and gave the guard a confused look. She didn't have visitors, the only people that she knew were also locked up, unless...  
The other woman sent her a small smile and left the room.  
There were no shadows in the room, but the light flickered ominously. She gulped to herself, pleading with it not to go out. She moved further into the room and behind the chair furthest from the door.  
She leaned her head on the wall and closed her eyes, praying for this nightmare to over. There was movement behind her, but considering she already had an idea who her visitor, read interrogator, was. Without changing her expression, she turned to face them.

Batman stood against the opposite wall, his glare seemingly, permanently, etched into his face.  
The other, a kid in green tights, Robin, was seated **_on_** the table staring her down. She almost cracked a grin at his seemingly ferocious look _'They move quick' _she thought.  
The air was stale as they eyed each other, unmoving.

Abbi thought this was all they were going to do, Until Batman indicated to the chair in front of her.  
"Sit" he ordered. She stayed standing, staring. A bored look across her face "This doesn't need to be any more difficult than it needs to be"  
She wasn't scared of him, not now she saw him, **really** saw him and knew what he was capable of. She shook her head in defiance and retreated to the wall behind her, emulating his stance. The kid gave a noise of annoyance and turned to his mentor. They shared a look before Batman continued on "What were you doing with Joker? Are you his apprentice or something else?" she only tilted her head "it's an easy question to answer" the baby bird stated.  
She shook her head and wagged her finger at them, meaning no, but still did not speak. "Tell us what Joker was planning" Abbi deadpanned _'what he didn't tell you, or was there no point? Is he still out cold you decked him that hard?'_ she shook her head again; she hadn't really been paying attention when Joker had been explaining to his 'Friends'. "If you don't tell us, we'll have to play hard ball" the kid said, catching a fist in his hand. She shook her head again and shrugged hoping that that came across as an "I don't know".  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" the young one hissed through his teeth, throwing himself off the table to stand in front of her, glaring up. Again she had to catch herself before she burst out laughing, she had encountered his wrath, somewhat, when they had collected her at Jokers compound, but she just couldn't help it with how small he was compared to her.

"Robin!" he remained where he was for a few seconds, before moving to stand next to the man in black there was another few minutes pause.  
"Is there any reason you won't tell us? Does he have something over you?" The Bat was being extremely persistent, but she only shrugged again. The boy nudged the elder man "Why won't she even talk?" without breaking eye contact with Abbi, the Bat replied to his young protégé and turned the question to her "That's a good question"  
She just gave them a look and placed her hands over her mouth. They both simultaneously raised a brow, looking at her questioningly. She merely rolled her eyes before something seemed to click in the Batman's brain "You're dumb" Robin blinked "we know she's an idiot, but isn't it a bit cruel to say it to her face?" she scowled, her eyes narrowing as he gave her a cheeky smirk "I mean she's unable to speak" Bats stated giving the younger a disapproving look.  
_'Good. Now I don't have to worry about them twisting my words. Although it'll all be written down...Oh well!"_


	5. Chapter 5

P.O.V Change

Joker sat huddled in his straight jacket and padded room, worrying. It was an unusual sensation to become accustomed to and for a good few hours he was wondering what he was so worried about. It wasn't Harley, she could take care of herself and he didn't care about his goons. He could take care of himself. Later when he thought back, he wondered why it took him hours to figure out he was worried about his 'Little Abbi'.

He thought back on the conversation he'd had with Bats earlier that week;

_The Bat entered with the Bird Boy, eying the cuffs that kept Joker fastened to the table; arms separated because of last time "Don't fret Bats for Brains. They're sturdy enough" he gave them a strong tug to prove his point "Now to what do I owe this frivolously sick pleasure?" Batman leaned across the table until Joker felt the urge to bite at his nose, just for fun. He knew punishment would hurt, but, what was a little fun without pain!  
Batman did nothing, but the sidekick smacked Joker over the back of the head with his foot, sending his head forward and almost meeting the table. This was obviously a serious situation and it took The Joker all he had to not fall into hysterics "So what's all this about Bats?!" "The Girl" Joker rolled his eyes "Oh ye of little conversation, what about her?" "Who is she for one" said the smartass sidekick "And where did you find her?" continued black Bat "Yeah. Who in their right mind would willingly live with you" Joker looked over to the young chick "Harley Quinn" he stated as-a-matter-of-factly "And she's just two doors down" Bird Brain bit back_

_"Back to the girl" Joker chuckled looking at Batman through half lidded eyes "Harley and I found her, thrown away with the rest of the trash. Didn't even have any shoes. We took her in" "And you made her your apprentice" "I didn't make her anything! I essentially adopted her! Sort of like Wayne and his brats!" the two heroes sent each other a look before returning their attention to Joker "Except not legally" Joker deadpanned "Now how would I legally be able to adopt a kid" he stated quietly._

_"So why did you take her to begin with? I know you well enough to say that, that's not you Joker!" the Maniacal Mad Man shrugged "No-one I know can explain it either. What makes you think I can?"  
Bats came around the table to stand next to The Joker "She wouldn't tell us her name when we went to see her..." "She doesn't speak its kinda her thing" Joker replied nonchalantly "So what is it?" "Why don't you ask her yourself?" he swore he felt his brain crack more so as his head was forcefully introduced to the table, once ,twice "Harley Jr!" he cackled, the chair he was seated on was kicked out from underneath him "Don't play dumb with me!" Batman yelled. Robin quietly observed from the corner of the room, taking notes no doubt! "Her names Abbi" Joker said quietly from the floor "All this for a name?" Batman picked him up by his hair and his forehead passionately kissed the tabletop again __**'Three strikes! You're out! Oi, truth hurts!'**__  
The black clad hero moved to the door, exiting the room while the boy answered for him "No. All this, cause we just don't like you" the door was closed with a snap and he could swear there were little stars floating around his head._

He wasn't going to forget that interview for a long time, it was one of the best he'd ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

Spring rolled around and Abbi was still in the slammer. Her roommate had been killed in a brawl and she'd seen neither Hair nor Hide of The Batman...or Joker, or Quinn, but she understood that there were probably certain measures taken for those two.

After a month of psych tests she had been deemed 'Not Dangerous', and today would finally be her last day.  
"Alright Pinkie, let's go" The guard led her from her cell and to the collection office to collect her personal effects, which only consisted of an orange shirt, a purple jacket, a green Bow Tie, a pair of red and black harlequin tights to match Quinn's and a pair of black boots. It was all she had on her when they brought her in and she'd never been as prepared as Joker, who had countless nick-knacks in his pockets.  
she vaguely wondered where she was going to go after all this and considered the possibility of finding solace with another villain, only she didn't know any others aside from those whom she had met that unfortunate day.

She stepped outside and the first thing she noticed was a black car parked out front. An aging gentleman got out of the driver side and approached her. he wore a smart black suit, the kind a butler would wear.  
"Miss Abbi, I presume?" he addressed, his voice holding a gentlemanly British twang. "Aye, this is her" she jumped almost half a mile, she hadn't seen the guard come out with her. Abbi pressed her beating heart back into the cavity it left in her chest.  
"So, she really doesn't speak" "oh no, she speaks, we've heard her talking in her sleep. She's just shy and very quiet" said the Guard _'Not really'_ thought Abbi as she rolled her eyes, but then she looked at the guard confused _'I talk in my sleep?'_  
"A work in progress then. We'll have to goad her into speaking" Abbi looked at the man with a raised eyebrow and a crooked grin, folding her arms she let the glint in her eye talk for her _'Challenge Accepted'_ he smirked down at her as he finally addressed her "My name is Alfred. I am the Butler of Bruce Wayne. I am here to take you to Wayne Manor as Master Wayne has seen fit to take you into his custody" he gave a small bow of greeting. She felt awkward at this and so gave a small wave of her own, not knowing what else to do "I think we're going to get on fine" Alfred said to the Guard. he farewelled the Guard and led Abbi to the car. She got in quietly when he opend the door for her and didn't notice the new face in the car until the door was closed again.

This new person smiled at her friendly. "Hi. I'm Richard Grayson, but I prefer Dick. You must be Abbi?" she didn't acknowledge his words; she was more interested in the pitch of his voice. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it. "Bruce thought it would be good for someone from the family to be around to help you settle in. Alfred will be too busy with other things he's doing, but he's always willing to help if you need it" he spoke quickly and didn't seem to notice that she was sitting, staring at him wide eyed and mouth agape "Bruce is at work at the moment and the kid's in school and the other one's off somewhere, so I was the only logical choice. I took a few days off and came to Gotham to help out as per his request" he finally finished and looked toward, her finally noticing that she had grown bored and was looking out the window with and unreadable expression. His face fell and he too looked out the window, sighing. Alfred, who'd been listening in on the once sided conversation, returned his eyes to the road sadly. The remainder of the ride was unsettlingly quiet.

Alfred drove the car down a long drive way and ended up in front of Wayne Manor, which looked more like a palace than anything else. Alfred came around and opened the door and Dick got out _'And he couldn't do that himself, why?'_ Abbi just sat there staring out at the entrance to the house and the two men who had previously gotten out of the vehicle. She was feeling a little intimidated by the whole situation.  
"Miss Abbi, I can't have you taking up residence in the car, I'll need it to pick up Masters Bruce and Damian later" Dick stopped on the stairs watching as Alfred held out his hand to her "Why not let Master Dick show you to better accommodations?" she could feel herself shaking in her boots. Whether she was nervous or cold, she couldn't tell. But all the same, she hesitantly took Alfred's hand and allowed herself to be pulled out of the car and onto the gravel driveway.

This was it. The start of a new beginning. But the story that was to unfold was a mystery.


End file.
